A Soldier's Reunion
by Comedicdrama
Summary: AU. Castiel eagerly awaits Dean's return from war.


Castiel stared at the bags of supplies at his feet, then turned and called out to Sam, "Did you get his favorite type of beer?"

Sam's head popped around the corner, "Yeah, Cas. Favorite type of whiskey, too."

Castiel nodded, pleased, and began unpacking everything. "Do you think he'd like a banner? A huge banner that says 'Welcome Home, Dean!'?"

"I really doubt it, Cas..."

"Just a thought. Either a banner, or strippers with confetti."

"Confetti?"

"Red, white, and blue. It's festive." Sam's eyebrows rose and Castiel shrugged. "Like I said, just a thought."

"You know Dean's not really into these kinds of parties, Cas. He'll be happy with beer, hamburgers, and pie."

"Perhaps I should invest in some red, white, and blue boxers?"

"Ew, Cas. I don't want to hear that stuff."

Castiel smiled over at Sam before turning to head into the kitchen. Dean wasn't due home for another few days, but he needed to do _something_ to keep his mind off the fact that after nearly three years away, Dean was going to finally be home.

He usually turned to baking to distract himself. He had never been much of a chef, but for Dean's sake, he had learned to bake so they could at least save _some_ money on pies. But planning a party provided a nice _new_ distraction.

Castiel hesitated before turning and quietly calling out, "Sam..."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Do you think he'll be different?"

Sam frowned over at Cas, attention turning away from whatever he'd been doing in the living room, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's been so long, what if he doesn't like me anymore?" Cas shuffled in place, eyes fixed on his feet while his fingers restlessly plucked at a grocery bag.

Sam chuckled and grinned, "Oh, shut up. He loves you, and you know that."

Castiel chewed on his lip, turning his worried gaze on Sam, "But what if he doesn't?"

"You can't just stop loving someone, Cas. It's Dean we're talking about. Once he falls, he falls hard." Sam waited for Castiel's nod before he went back into the living room. Castiel honestly had no idea what he was doing in there, but he didn't care. He had his own preparations to make in the kitchen.

Two more days until Dean came home. He could do this.

* * *

Castiel shifted in place impatiently, weight shifting to his right foot, then to his left. The baggage claim was crowded with other families waiting for their loved ones. Sam threw an arm over Castiel's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. "Calm down, Cas. It looks like you have to pee."

"But he's so close." Castiel muttered, turning his attention from the escalators to Sam.

Sam grinned, squeezed Cas in close to his side before releasing him, "And you freaking out isn't gonna get him here any faster."

"I just... I need him back. Now."

"He's coming, Cas. Any minute."

Castiel took several deep breaths to calm himself, resisted the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet and eyed the TV screens bolted to the ceiling. He could make out Dean's flight number, it was on time, so why couldn't time just hurry up? He wanted to see Dean, _needed_ to see Dean. Hadn't seen him for nearly three years and he was _here_ now and all he wanted was to throw himself into a familiar embrace and never let the bastard go again.

By the time other soldiers were making their way towards their families, Castiel was ready to either tear his hair out or shake Sam and demand to know where his brother was.

Sam's hand came up and clamped on the back of Castiel's neck, Castiel figured it was another attempt at to calm him, but Sam forcefully turned his head to the left. He opened his mouth to complain, to tell Sam to just let him be to quietly freak out, then he spotted Dean.

Dean who looked the same as always, perhaps a little more weary, a little more tanned, but it was _him_ and he was _here._

The sound Castiel made as he shook himself free of Sam's grasp was undignified at best but he just did not _care._ He was making his way across the crowded room before the thought had even crossed his mind.

Dean was busy squinting up at the monitors, trying to figure out which baggage carousel his bags would be coming out on, so he didn't see Castiel flying towards him.

"Dean!" Dean's eyes snapped away from the monitor he'd been glaring at and had about two seconds to smile before Castiel was slamming into him. Dean grunted a little from the force of impact, but his arms were automatically wrapping around Castiel and Castiel throwing his own arms around Dean.

Dean chuckled quietly and gave Castiel a squeeze, "I missed you too, Cas." Castiel sighed and pressed his face into the familiar curve of Dean's shoulder and inhaled the familiar scent that was still _Dean._ It was hard to believe that he was actually here finally and not some dream or hallucination.

Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair, exactly the way Castiel liked, while the other hand stroked down his back, his ass received a quick squeeze and Dean's hand was working its way up his back again. Castiel snorted and Dean turned to press a kiss to Castiel's lips, "Three years, Cas. I'm allowed to cop a little feel."

"Three years. If you're ever gone for that long again, I swear to _God,_ I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"People have been trying for three years. Not sure _you_ can do any better." If Castiel's arms tightening around Dean bothered him, no one said anything.

"Yeah, well, I've got your scent, and I know where you sleep."

"With one arm over your hip, and my leg nestled between yours?"

"Am I interrupting something here? I think they have a strict 'no making out in the airport' rule."

Dean smiled and gently detached Castiel from his side, turning to grin at his brother. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Bro. I missed you." Castiel stepped to the side, eyeing the monitor Dean had been glaring at to find out where his luggage would be coming from while the two brothers hugged.

"Missed you too, Sammy. How's Jess?"

"She's great, dude. She's excited to see you."

"And the baby moose?"

Sam grinned at Dean, threw an arm over his shoulders, did the same to Castiel on his other side and steered them towards the proper carousel. "Can't wait to meet his Uncle Dean."

"But Uncle Cas will always be his favorite, right Sam?"

"I dunno, Cas. I have a feeling Dean's heart will melt a bit when he sees him. He'll spoil his nephew rotten."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes, dislodging Sam's arm with a shrug, "What makes you so sure, Sammy?"

"You could never resist my puppy dog eyes. His are ten times worse." Dean's eyes rolled and he wandered off to retrieve his bags while Castiel and Sam shared a smile. Dean returned with his bags, Sam took one and headed for the exit. Castiel tried to snag the other bag from Dean's grip, but Dean scoffed, threw it over his shoulder and threw his arm around Castiel's neck, dragging him after Sam.

"Let's go home, shall we? I could go for some pie."

Castiel snorted and grinned, "Of course you could."

Sam groaned, "I hope that's not code for something."

* * *

Castiel pulled the keys to the apartment from his pocket, smiling over at Dean as they headed for the elevator. "Alright Dean, I hope you'll be okay with homemade apple pie. It's all I could make on such short notice."

"Short notice? You knew I'd be home for a week now."

"Sorry. I guess you'll have to suffer."

"I suppose... But why is Sam coming home with us?" Dean asked, glancing over his shoulder at Sam who was standing in the corner of the elevator, grinning at the two of them.

"What, can't I bask in my brother's presence before I go pick up Jess and the munchkin?"

"Well, I wanted to spend some _quality_ time with Cas..." Dean waggled his eyebrows at Cas, earning him a roll of those blue eyes.

Sam shoved by the two of them as soon as the doors to the elevator opened on the right floor, "Ew, ew, ew. Make him stop."

"Stop traumatizing your brother and open the door, Dean." Dean rolled his eyes and snatched the keys Cas held out for him.

Castiel shared a smile with Sam and the two took a step back to stand on either side of Dean as he pushed the door open.

The apartment was dark inside and Dean stepped inside with a frown. Castiel shut the door, took Dean's bag from him and pushed him towards the living room.

"You forget how to pay the electric bill while I was gone, Cas?" Castiel muttered something under his breath and disappeared into the kitchen while Dean stepped further into the living room searching out the light switch.

As soon as the light flipped on the people who had been silently gathered in the living room shouted, "Welcome home!"

Dean jumped, stumbled back a step and reached for a gun that was no longer there. No one seemed to notice though, taking his shock to be the product of their surprise and not something more.

Cas came in from the kitchen, a pie held in his hands while everyone greeted Dean with a hug or a pat on the back.

"Here, I made one just for you." Castiel said, smiling as he handed the pie over to Dean. There was a fork stuck in the middle of it and Dean shot Cas a shaky smile.

"Thanks, Cas."

Castiel smiled, gave Dean's arm a squeeze, "You deserve it. Enjoy." Dean nodded and smiled again, watching as Cas turned to return to the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the food. Dean sat himself down on the couch with his pie and a cold bottle of beer, intent to just eat and enjoy himself.

He was glad to be home, now all he had to do was get used to it again.


End file.
